


The roads are perilous at night

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Greenhouse trip, Halloween, Kingsglaive protection, Kissing in the garden, Lying to protect identity, M/M, Organization XIII robes, Stealing dad's uniform, Tonberry Robes, Trick or Treat-ing, dressing up, establish Ignoct, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It's Hallow Blade's Eve and everyone is excited for trick or treat. Costumes ready, candy strategy done and having a good time, being with a Prince is bound to attract unwanted attention. Thankfully for everyone, especially Ignis, there was just enough people to help the Prince escape. While trying to find a place to lay low, Noctis told Ignis of the Citadel greenhouse and how to get there. What started as a day of trick or treating, ended with an impromptu date in the greenhouse garden.





	The roads are perilous at night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Halloween
> 
> Ok, this had to be re-written a few times and I'm settling with this before I change it again. The prompt opened up so many possibilities, I'm having too much fun with coming up scenarios.
> 
> This is set before Kingsglaive but after Prompto and Noctis's graduation.

Ignis stared at his reflection at the doorway mirror. He was not amused with the drab black robe with red trimming he was wearing. He was even less impressed with the character his costume was meant to portray.

"I'm all set!" Noctis chirped happily. His costume was all black except for the ornate silver tassels near his hood. "How do I look?"

Ignis huffed as he straightened his glasses. "If you meant if it looks like the so called Master of Masters, then I would say you're a tad too short." He said with a scrutinizing look. "Otherwise, spot on."

Noctis flinched at that. "Savage, Specs." He commented before giving a mischievous smirk."Not gonna take your chef's knife with you?"

The glare he gave to Noctis only made him laugh.

In retrospect, this might have been the best costume choice for Hallowed Blade's Eve. Once they reached the Palumpolum cafe, agreed meet up place for both Prompto and Gladiolus, they were more or less ignored as they whole cafe was buzzing with the festivities.

He was pleasantly surprised to see familiar Crownsguard and Kingsglaive members there, too.

Even before Ignis found the other two, someone in a similar black robe tackled Noctis. If it had not been for the familiar laugh, he would have jumped the person. Though, that isn't to say he didn't suffer a mini heart attack at the sight.

"Master of Masters is in da howse~!" The other person declared happily, breathless in laughter 

"Hey, Rox." Noct replied, steadying both of them. It was agreed for the sake of anonymity that they were to address as per their costumes. However, Ignis himself won't be able to differentiate between Prompto and Noctis despite their spirited explanation about the design of the robes. The only clue for him to follow is the energy level. Noct being more lethargic than Prompto.

"And Sir Tonberry, too!" He regarded Ignis next, giving a welcoming hug.

"Good to see you too, Roxas." Ignis replied amicably. "Where's Gladio?" He asked, seeing as he couldn't find the man. He was the only who hasn't decided on a costume.

"Oh, you mean Lord Amicitia." Prompto said with a chuckle. "He's at the corner." He told him. "Come on, let's sit and discuss candy strats." Pulling the other two as he said it.

Once seated, Ignis was trying hard not to snort at 'Lord Amicitia'. Here he was, probably nicked his father's uniform.

"So, Lord Amicitia. I'm surprised to see you had hair." Noctis quipped.

"Yeah, total surprise. Woke up with a head full of hair." Gladio said with a restrained smile on his face. "Glad to see the Masters of Master. Just didn't know you're short."

At that Prompto snorted. "Sorry." He quickly apologized.

Noctis laughed as Gladio joined in. "Relax! It's Hallow's Eve." He declared as their drinks arrived.

"Now, any idea which street to raid first?" Noctis asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

After three streets and halfway through another, someone was already tailing them.

"Say, aren't you Lord Amicitia's son?" One of the costumed people asked as they were waiting for their candies. He was wearing a full Kenny Caw suit. Even from the voice, Ignis knew this was going to end badly. 

"Nah." Gladio denied smoothly before leaning in closer. "I know one of the maids who manages the laundry." He said with a sneaky grin. "We managed to sneak out a whole set of his uniform."

Ignis who had stood next to him had to restrain his sigh of relief. But he knows it's a precarious situation and they need to run or else be hounded. He stared at Noctis. He was praying that Noctis would know better than to act suspiciously. 

Gladio was keeping on the story about the maid and the two seemed engrossed enough. Soon, the Kenny person disclosed that he was a freelance journalist and looking for a new article. Gladio was already trying to arrange for a meeting and getting a picture taken.

Before he could act, someone in a really cheap vampire costume and another in an all black witch outfit appeared out of nowhere as Prompto and Noctis collected their candy. They cut the line and separating Gladio from them. Catching Ignis's eye, the one in the witch costume adjusted her extravagant lapel, revealing that a gleaming silver Kingsglaive badge before hiding it again.

"Come on, Specs. Get the candy!" Noctis said as he and Prompto made way from him.

"On my way." Ignis huffed as he shuffled forward in his robe. Despite that, he was glad that he's getting cover, from a Kingsglaive, no less.

Thanking the house owner, he was about to follow the duo when he heard a sharp slap behind him. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" The witch said as a brunette in a chocobo printed shirt was rubbing her hand. Probably from a sharp slap from the witch.

"Just pulling down a hood." She argued with a glare. "Can't take a joke." She muttered.

"Crowe, did you get into a fight again?" Asked the man in the vampire suit with a groan. It's just now that Ignis noticed the facial tattoos. He's probably a Kingsglaive, too.

"Shut up, Nyx." She retorted in annoyance but the look in her eyes was telling Ignis to go immediately.

"Whoa, cool shirt." Prompto commented, eyes sparkling in interest as Ignis thanked the home owner.

"Yeah, ya like it? Got it from a friend in Altissia." She said happily as she took her place next in line. Crowe and Nyx were giving them piqued glances as they got their candy. The girl immediately got wrapped up in retelling how she got the shirt. Pausing a bit, Prompto sent them off first, citing he's waiting for Gladio.

Gladio wasn't in any position to 'escape' either if they were going to shake them off. 

"Very well, Prompto. See you later." The Advisor told him as Noctis gave a nod and a wave. He mentally thanked them for giving them the chance to run as discretely.

Walking away as calmly as possible, they tried to discern if they were being followed. "Ignis, any idea where to go, now?" He asked, breaking the silent tension as the people around them hustled from one house to another. 

The Glaives earlier had disappeared too as they went on.

"Perhaps we should hide somewhere." He stated as quietly as possible. Noctis took out his phone to check his messages, only to put away again.

The advisor was pondering if he could find an alley where they could wait out until a car can reach them.

"I know a place we could hang." Noctis told after some time, they were idly looking a boy struggling to move in his stiff cardboard armour as his friend or sibling help direct him.

"Hmmm?" He regarded Noctis, urging him to continue. It was hard to see his face, which he was partly thankful for.

"I know how to reach the greenhouse from here."

That made him raise his eyebrows. "Are you going to warp your way there?" He asked. It was the only logical way. Not that he'd mind as long as Noctis is out of danger.

"What? No." He responded, taken aback. "And leave you out? Don't even think about it, Specs." He said with disbelief. "You'll get into trouble with Dad, too."

"Indeed." He agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. "However, my duty is to keep you safe and out of sight of the said trouble." He replied. "It would do no good to either of us if you're the one who got caught."

Noctis groused. "You're coming with me. Maybe you'd change your mind once you see how I get there." He told him, trying to pique his interest.

That it did.

After a few more turns, the streets started to thin out of people. Eventually, they reached a storm drain. 

"Your highness." He began as Noctis squinted into the opening, looking for something. "You're not going in there." He said pointedly.

He knows Noctis was glaring at him when he faced him. "I'm going in." He responded with a hard tone as he marched in.

Ignis heaved a sigh as he shook his head. He followed Noctis into the dark storm drain.

Apparently, there was an outlet that led to the royal greenhouse. The metal grate meant to deter intruders was easily removed.

"You do know I'll be sealing this, the first thing tomorrow." He said as he duck through the hole.

Noctis just laughed. "Go ahead. It's been here for ages." 

That did not improve Ignis's mood. As matter of fact, he wondered how many people would it take if he's going to scour for more of these exit.

They found themselves a bench in the greenhouse.

The dark greenhouse had only the moon as it's source of light. Ignis was so taken by the sight of the foliage and the moonbeam that he nearly tossed Noctis off of his lap when the Prince decided to use his lap as a pillow.

Noctis wasn't even perturbed as he closed his eyes, trusting Ignis enough not to even jostle him. His hood had fallen off due to gravity.

He was about to make a comment about not giving due warning but....

With the grace of the moonlight, his breath was taken away.

In that moment, he was stumped for words. To him, Noctis was positively glowing. Curiously, he teased one tip of his hair. Perhaps, trying to ground himself in reality. Perhaps, trying to determine what he saw was real or not.

Feeling that, Noctis's serene face suddenly scrunched up in annoyance and he opened his eyes to Ignis staring him. 

The moonlight had caught his eyes just right and it was mesmerizing. The silver colour seemed to shimmer as he stared on longer.

Suddenly a pink tinge spread on his cheeks as he chuckled, snapping Ignis out of his trance over the Prince's beauty.

Looking away, the Advisor nervously toyed with his glasses. "A-apologies." He quickly said, feeling his face burn in shame of his lack of restraint. "I shouldn't have stared."

"It's ok, Specs." The Prince replied mirthfully. "As if you haven't done it before." Noctis said as he reached up to cup his face and carefully lead Ignis to face him again. The flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes was still shying away from his eyes was fetching to the Prince. He instinctively licked his lips at the sight. "Kiss me?"

Giving the Prince a small smile, the two kissed brushed their lips together before Ignis was backing off. It was a very awkward position to kiss, he found out.

Satisfied, it was Noctis's turn to admire the sight of the bespectacled advisor, his flush coming down as he returned his gaze to the foliage. 

"This feels like a date." Ignis asked with an amused smile. "Was this part of your plan?"

Noctis shrugged non-chalantly. "What if it is?" He said with an equally amused smile.

Ignis chuckled. "My, my." He uttered fondly. "If you're planing for more, we better move to bed." He said. "I simply refuse to do it here."

Noctis laughed. "Even if I wanted to, I've got nothing on me." He told him earnestly. "Do you think it's safe enough to go back home?"

"As in your apartment, no." He answered. Noctis huffed, exhausted.

"But I'm sure I'm able to find us a room in the Citadel for the night." He continued with a salacious smirk. "And the appropriate supplies."

At that, Noctis gave an equally salacious smirk before sitting up. "I wish to retire for the evening." He said with as much hammered in sophistication as he can muster. He was already on his feet.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Came the somewhat husky reply as Ignis gave a short bow to that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Christmas and I'm writing about Halloween. I'm so late TwT


End file.
